


Just For This Moment, You're Mine

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a goddess. Every man was looking at her, but her eyes were only on him because, just for tonight, she was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this for Matt's birthday last October, but, no surprise, I didn't finish it in time.

The hotel bar was particularly busy that night. In all the years he had been going there, it was rarely this busy. He went to that hotel every year on his birthday. After he had met her the first time, it had become a tradition to meet and, eventually, end up in bed together.  
He didn't want admit to himself that he was in love with her, but he was. He was angry at himself for falling for her so hard. It hurt his heart to think of when they would have to part ways the next morning so he could return home. She lived in America because of her work, and he was in England for his, so a relationship between them wouldn't have worked out. But, at least he had the memories.

This year, she was late. In the past five years they had been meeting here, she had never been late, and he was starting to worry that something had happened to her. Since it was the end of October, the weather was never the best.

Just as the clock struck 9pm, she entered, looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a faux fur coat that covered a low-cut, curve-hugging, floor-length black dress and crimson pumps. Her full lips were painted red, and her blue-green eyes popped from the black eye shadow. Her curls were hanging loose just below her shoulders.

She was a goddess. Every man was looking at her, but her eyes were only on him because, just for tonight, she was his. She walked toward him, almost in slow motion, a beaming smile spread across her face. When she got closer, he reached out for her hand to bring her in for a soft kiss.

"It's so good to see you." He said. "I was worried you wouldn't show."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

They ordered drinks, their conversation picking up right where it had left off a year ago as if they had only gone a day without speaking. She caught him up on her daughter and the wonderfully warm weather in LA, while he talked about work. He reached out to lightly touch her face since it had been so long, and he flushed warmly at her loving smile.

"So, things are going well, then?" She asked, taking a sip of her white wine.

"Yeah, pretty well. I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I don't think there was ever a second I wasn't thinking of you."

"Same here. I just wish we could have more than just these meetings once a year."

"I know, darling, but we're both very busy."

"I'd give up everything if I could be with you. I could get another job in America."

"Don't you love your job here?"

"I love you more." He blurted out. "I'm sorry. I know you said we shouldn't develop feelings for each other."

"It's easier that way." She finished for him.

"I actually hate myself for feeling like this. I've tried to deny it for years, but I can't. I love you, Alex, and nothing is ever going to change that. Not even when you rip my heart out and stomp on it with your rejection--" She stopped him from saying another word by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhh. Don't talk like that."

"The only thing I want for the rest of my life is to wake up to you every morning." He took her hand away and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "My life means nothing without you."

"You still have me." She assured him.

"Only one night a year. It's not enough."

"It's all I can give you."

"Why?"

"We just have different lives."

"I'm willing to change that. Can we go upstairs now?"

"You haven't touched your drink."

"I don't want it. I want you."

Without another word, he stood up and led her out of the bar to the elevator. He pushed the button for his floor, and on the way up they shared passionate kisses. By the time the doors opened, her lipstick had been nearly wiped away, with only a little smear at the left corner of her mouth.

They walked to his room, and he unlocked it to let her enter first. Closing the door behind them, he removed her coat to take in the sight of the dress. She looked amazing in it, but he found himself more captivated with her shoes. They were so shiny and looked amazing on her feet.

"Where on Earth did you get those heels?" He asked.

"They're Louboutin's. Very pretty to look at, but hell to walk in."

"Then let's get you off your feet."

She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly picked her up bridal-style and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently, removed the shoes, and began to massage her stocking-clad feet. He began with her left one, making her moan sinfully. By the time he switched to the other, she was writhing against the duvet, and continuing her sounds.

"Your fingers have always been fantastic." She complimented.

"Anyone listening would think you've cum by now." He teased.

"Maybe I have." She replied with a wink.

"I don't think so because I know what that sounds like."

He worked his way slowly up her legs, lifting her dress along the way. When he reached her thighs, she parted them to give him better access to the sensitive skin on the inner sides. He trailed his fingertips up and down the right one, teasing her. Once, his finger went too high, and he gasped when he felt hair where fabric should be.

"Not wearing knickers, you naughty girl." He scolded playfully.

"You know I haven't worn them for the past five years we've been meeting here."

"And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that."

They shared a giggle as she crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to come closer. He crawled his way up her body, his right hand staying between her legs to continue stroking the skin of her inner thighs, and kissed her softly yet deeply. Alex hummed as their tongues caressed together.

Matt couldn't take the teasing any longer and moved his hand up to cup her mound. He enjoyed the heat of it for a moment before sliding a finger into the moist folds. She shifted beneath him, causing his middle finger to dip into her entrance. To her surprise, he didn't pull away, but instead pushed in further.

"I love the feel of you." He breathed against her lips.

Alex arched into his touch with a soft moan, capturing his lips in another kiss. Matt slipped another finger into her and began to massage her G-spot. He knew her body so well, it took him only a second to find it. She in turn slipped her hand down the front of his trousers and boxers to touch his hard cock.

He exhaled sharply as she began to stroke him. Her palm was soft as it caressed up and down his shaft. The first time she had touched him, he knew he didn't want anyone else to. He had remained celibate and single for her in hopes that she would eventually beg him to move to America so they could be together. She never had, but he remained optimistic. _Maybe this year_ , he had always told himself.

Alex's hand left the warmth of his pants in order to undo the fly and push them down his hips. He removed them the rest of the way and tossed them to the floor. She sat up and he was able to unzip the back of her dress. It fell off her shoulders to reveal her bare breasts. Matt smiled at the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear, but he wasn't surprised.

"Still as predictable as ever." He teased.

"Would you have preferred me to wear knickers?"

"God, no."

"That's what I thought. Now, take off your shirt."

As he did, she slipped out of her dress, both of the garments ending up on the floor. Matt scooted closer to her again to resume where he had left off between her legs, but she stopped him. He gave her a confused look, but she just smiled and laid him down before kissing her way slowly down his body.

"I'm going to give you the best night of your life." She promised.

"You do every year. Care to make that same vow for all the other nights as well?"

"I can't ask you to give up your life here."

"It's not much of a life without you, as I said before. What are you so afraid of?"

She had told him about her two failed marriages at their third meeting and he had always assumed the reason she rejected him because she was afraid to let someone else in again. Now, though, he was beginning to think differently. Whenever they had been together, he always treated her like a queen, always putting her first during sex. He would have thought she'd have appreciated that and want it more often.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I like our arrangement."

"You just want casual sex?"

"Yes. Being used as something to fuck seems to be all I'm good for anyway."

"You're good for a lot of things, Alex. If you'd just allow me to show you that you are. I know you must feel something for me other than physical attraction."

"You've become a really good friend, Matt. I care about you a lot."

"But you're just using me for sex. If we're such good friends, don't you think we'd be good as something more too?"

"You should be grateful to be used by me."

"Well, despite your shattered heart, your ego seems to be in tact."

"Shut up." She replied with a smile. "Why can't you just let me suck your cock instead of bringing up feelings?"

"Because I want more from you than sex. You were the one who talked first. I was expecting you to just get on with it."

"Perhaps I should have."

"Yeah, perhaps. Suck my cock, Alex."

"As you wish, birthday boy."

She slowly moved down his body, pressing her lips to his toned stomach. Alex gave him a playful nip at his jutting pelvic bone, giggling wickedly at his flinch. By now, she knew what he liked and how to wind him up, and she took full advantage.

"Not to sound impatient, because I know you enjoy playing with me, but could you possibly get on with it?" He asked.

"Why? Do you have somewhere else to be?" She glanced up at him through her lashes.

"No, we have all night. I just don't feel like being teased tonight."

"Again with the feelings." She huffed playfully.

"Actually, before you do anything, reapply your lipstick. I want to see it smeared on my shaft."

"You naughty boy." She purred, kissing the tip of his cock and making him whimper. "Hold that thought."

Alex got off the bed and went to retrieve the lipstick from her clutch. Going to the mirror in the bathroom, she applied a perfect coat, then returned to the bed with a flirty smirk. She settled back between his legs, her eyes never leaving his. The green was nearly eclipsed by the pupil, and he looked good and desperate for her.

"Beautiful. You're as pretty as a picture." He beamed.

"You better not just be saying that." She threatened. "I have teeth and I'm not afraid to bite."

"Promises, promises."

His giggle was cut off when she immediately took his cock in her warm, wet mouth. She let out her own giggle, the sound muffled by his thick shaft. Matt groaned as she began to  
lower her head to take more into her mouth. He had to resist thrusting up into her throat because he didn't want her to choke, so he just clenched his fists at his sides and closed his eyes tightly as he focused on the sensations.

Her tongue knew exactly what to do as she pressed it firmly against the underside when she slowly lifted her head back up. When she released it, she swirled her tongue around the head, and when he opened his eyes, he smiled when he saw the smear of the red lipstick on the shaft - the sight caused his cock to twitch.

Alex had always enjoyed the feel of him in her mouth, the weight on her tongue. Though he was thick, he wasn't so that it was difficult. She could take him all the way in with little problem. The first time she had gone down on him, because she wasn't used to him, she got a bit over-confident and ended up gagging a little. When Alex lowered her head again, he stopped her.

"What?" She sounded as though she had done something wrong.

"I've waited a year to taste you, and I don't want to wait another second." Her lips spread into a smile when she realized she hadn't done anything wrong.

"How do you want me?"

"Lie on your back." He replied softly yet commanding, the tone causing a rush of wetness to seep from between her legs as she obeyed and he settled above her. "I love you like this. You're so beautiful."

His gaze was kind yet invading, like he was trying to look inside her. Her smile grew as she felt her cheeks get warm, and she felt silly for blushing like some school girl but that's what he did to her. Alex couldn't deny how wonderful he had always made her feel - if only they had met in another life.

Matt softly pressed his lips to hers, then to her throat, then continued down to her breasts, giving them both equal amounts of attention. He hadn't forgotten the feel of her stiff nipples in his mouth, or when he swirled his tongue around them. He loved the way she arched into him every time with a gentle moan leaving her mouth.

When he continued down her body, he became slightly more aggressive as he growled when he nipped at her pelvic bone. He did the same to the inside of her left thigh, sucking the skin to leave a rosy pink mark. She scolded him about him, silently hoping it wouldn't linger too long.

As soon as the smell of her sex hit his nostrils, he couldn't tease himself, or her, any longer. His tongue delved between her swollen labia to explore her wet folds, the taste flooding his mouth and making it water. Gripping her hips lightly, his thumbs parted the upper part to expose her clit to his probing tongue. He was pleased to discover that it was stiff and wanting.

"Mm, yes." She gasped as her fingers suddenly gripped his hair and began tugging it. He measured the level of her pleasure by how hard she pulled - the harder, the better.

He kept her spread with only one hand now, bringing the other down to insert a teasing finger inside her. Her tight, wet, velvety walls contracted around it as he stroked them. Adding a second digit, he sped up the motion of his arm slightly, curling the fingers up on every outward thrust.

"Do you want more?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me what you want."

"Your cock." She purred.

"Condom or no?"

"No."

He knew he was safe to cum inside her since she told him about her difficulty to get pregnant with her second husband. And, of course, he loved the feel of her around his bare cock. Pulling his fingers out, he spread the thick and creamy juices around the shaft before poising the head to her entrance.

With a swift thrust, he was buried to the hilt, both of them sharing a moan at finally being joined once again after so long. Matt began a gentle pace that soon escalated to a rough pounding. He hoped no one was in the room next door as the bed frame knocked against the wall, not to mention her louder moans now.

He breathed heavily against her neck, gently biting the curve where it met her shoulder. Alex was digging her nails into his back, too distracted by her pleasure to worry about hurting him just now. It couldn't have been too bad since the skin was beginning to get slick with sweat.

Her right hand wandered to clutch the clenching muscles of his ass. She had always enjoyed the look of it, whether bare or perfectly outlined in his trousers (preferably bare, though). Because of his football background, he had always had a great ass, but she would never tell him that.

With his pelvis stimulating her clit perfectly, it didn't take long before she began to feel her quickly-approaching orgasm. She tried to hold it off for as long as possible and cum when he did. Luckily, she succeeded, and allowed herself to fall over the edge when he filled her womb with his warm semen.

Matt collapsed on top of her, his sweaty skin sticking to hers. They both took at least five minutes to catch their breath, then he rolled off to lay next to her. She sighed when his soft cock slipped out, and whimpered at the loss of being filled perfectly. It was difficult to deny that he was quite possibly the best lover she had ever had (another thing she would never tell him. His ego was big enough).

"Happy birthday, sweetie." She said sleepily as she snuggled against him.

"Sweet dreams, Alex." He replied as he closed his eyes, pressed a kiss to her forehead, then fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up, sadly, alone. Looking around through a sleep-clouded haze, he saw that her clothes were gone, so he knew she wasn't in the shower. As his hand brushed across her cold pillow, he startled when he heard the crinkle of paper. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up to read it.

_Matt,_

_Sorry to leave you so early, but I got an earlier flight so I could get back to my little girl. As much as I enjoy our time together, I miss her terribly even when we're not in the same room!_

_Anyway, I need to tell you something, and I know it's cowardly to tell you in a letter, but I didn't have the guts to say it to your face. As wonderful as last night was (and I do hope it really was the best night of your life), it will, sadly, be our last. I've met someone and we're going to be married in a few short months._

_I know I should have told you, but I couldn't have bared to see the heartbreak in your eyes. It makes me tear up just thinking about how you'll react when you wake up to read this. I'm so sorry things between us couldn't have been more, but please promise that, no matter what, you'll be happy for me. You're an amazing man and you'll find someone else to make you happy._

_Last night, when you told me you love me, I wanted so badly to tell you that I love you too, so much. I didn't want to open myself up to that truth because it would only end in heartbreak, for both of us. I really love my fiance, but he isn't you. Perhaps, if things don't work out, we could give us a go, despite the geographical distance. We would find a way to make it work, I'm sure._

_I'll keep in touch._

_Yours eternally,_

_Alex._

Matt surprisingly didn't cry as he read the words in her lovely handwriting, and he did feel genuinely happy for her. He hoped that her new beau treated her better than the last two, otherwise he would have him to answer to. All he could do was smile at the closing, 'yours eternally'.

After folding up the letter, he got out of bed to put it in his suitcase, then went to the bathroom to take a shower. The tub was still wet and he wondered how early she had gotten up. Though, it was pretty near ten when he opened his eyes, so not too early. It didn't take him long to wash off the smell of sex, even though the room and bed still reeked of it.

Once he got out and dried off, he put on his change of clothes, packed his other things in the suitcase, and went down to the lobby to check out. The weather outside was cold yet sunny, and the roads looked safe enough to drive on as he carefully made his way back to London, praying that he would see Alex again.


	2. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Sorry about the crappy ending, but I couldn't think of any other way to finish it. If any of you have suggestions, I'll gladly accept them.

Matt let his heartbreak fuel his role as the Eleventh Doctor (thankfully it was an emotional role anyway). He told Karen and Arthur what had happened and they had been there for him - mostly to get him drunk so he could forget about Alex and her upcoming wedding and the fact that it wasn't him she was marrying.

"Don't worry, Smithers, someone else will come along." Karen assured.

"I don't want someone else." He huffed in response.

"I know, but there's really nothing you can do. She's marrying someone else, and no matter how impossible it seems, you'll have to get over it."

"Thanks, Kaz. That makes me feel so much better."

"I don't know what else to say."

"Sometimes nothing is better." He snapped, standing up quickly to hide out in his trailer.

When he was alone, he went to his bag with his change of clothes and pulled out the letter Alex had left him that night. He had read it every night for the past month, which caused him to cry himself to sleep. He may not have been upset that morning, but now the fact that she would never be his had sunk in.

Curling up on the small couch, he re-read her words on the now crumpled paper and sobbed quietly. His crying session lasted a good ten minutes before someone knocked on the door toto alert him to the resume of filming. He said he would be right there and went to the little bathroom to splash some water on his red and puffy face.

That night, once that episode had wrapped, they were informed that a guest star was coming back later that week. Matt was immediately excited to get to work alongside someone new, until he heard the name: Alex Kingston. His blood ran cold and his legs nearly gave out at the thought of seeing her again, of actually filming with her. This couldn't be happening.

But it was. She was due to arrive that Thursday, two days away. His heart wouldn't stop pounding as he wondered how he would be able to remain professional with the love of his life so close but yet so far. Karen had been watching him ever since they got the news and noted that he looked dreadfully pale.

"This isn't happening. Tell me she's not coming." He kept babbling as the three friends headed to the parking lot.

"I'm afraid she is, mate." Arthur said.

"What are you going to do?" Karen asked.

"Obviously not let my feelings affect my work, or make myself look like a complete twat in front of her. I'll treat her as though we're just two good friends seeing each other again."

"We're here for you, as well." Kaz assured him. "Aren't we, Darvill?" She nudged the other man with her elbow.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, guys. This will be really difficult." Matt said with a sigh.

xXx

The day came for Alex's arrival, and Matt had never felt so uneasy before. His stomach lurched whenever he thought about it, but he couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how hard he tried. He was in his trailer, pacing around to try to gather his thoughts and get into character, when there was a sudden knock on the door. For a split second, he hoped it was Alex, but it was only the director's assistant telling him they were ready.

He bounced on his toes, like a fighter getting ready to enter the ring, then left his trailer with his usual energy. His excitement to see her again overruled his heartbreak and he was certain he could make this work. When he walked onto the set, he saw a woman with curly blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and was wearing military fatigues. He knew it was her because he recognized her curves.

"Hi." He squeaked as he walked up behind her. When she turned to face him, her smile was bright and she suddenly flung her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, heartbroken." He scoffed jokingly.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. We can talk later. Get it all off your chest then." They were called to begin filming.

"I still love you, Alex." Matt whispered in her ear before letting her go to stand on his mark.

He found that working with her was ridiculously easy. The only thing he had wanted to get off his chest was telling her he loved her again. Between takes, they acted like they were best friends, and Karen and Arthur were surprised by their interactions. The redhead was uneasy about him looking so happy because she knew it would only end in disaster.

"How are you doing?" She asked him while Alex was getting some coffee.

"I'm brilliant." He beamed.

"I'm sure it's great to see her again, but don't forget that she's engaged. She's not staying."

"Yes, I know, Kaz. Just let me enjoy her being here."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'll just have to get over her, then."

Matt knew that would be easier said than done, but he was willing to try. The rest of the day went perfectly, and Matt was having a cup of tea in his trailer. As he lounged on the couch with his feet on the table, he heard a soft knock and went to see who it was. He smiled and was filled with sudden glee when he saw the familiar curls.

"Hey, I just made a fresh pot of tea." He greeted.

Alex entered quietly as he closed the door behind her and got another mug from the cupboard. He offered her a seat on the sofa as he fixed her drink the way she instructed. When he brought it over to her, she thanked him with a kind smile, noting the spark of electricity that passed between them when their fingers touched. Matt gently took his earlier spot and relaxed in her presence.

"I came here to talk." She said after setting her cup down on the table.

"There's nothing to worry about. I understand that you're happy with someone else, and I am happy for you."

"Well, you see--" She was interrupted by a pounding on the door and Karen's voice.

"Smithers, we're off to the pub. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out." He answered. "Would you like to go?" He asked Alex.

"No. Come over to my flat later. I'm in 207."

"I'm in 208." He smiled. "You can rest here as long as you like, and I'll see you later." He left her with a kiss on the cheek.

Later that night, he drunkenly stumbled towards his apartment door, but remembered about his talk with Alex. Going over to her place, he knocked softly and was surprised when she answered, not knowing if she had heard him or not. She didn't greet him with a smile, which he found a bit odd.

"Had a nice time, then?" She asked.

"It was alright. Would have been better if you were there." He slurred.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm too old to go out with the young crowd."

"Psh! You're only as old as you feel, and considering how you are in bed, you're pretty young."

"Shut up." She couldn't help blushing a little at his comment.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Not when you're like this. We can talk tomorrow."

"But--"

"Sleep it off, Matt." She ordered before closing the door in his face.

With a sigh, he made his way back to his own apartment and unlocked the door. Upon entering, he locked it behind him and went straight to the bedroom. He fell on the bed and immediately passed out. When he woke up, he had a bit of a hangover, but thankfully didn't vomit.

After showering and taking some pills for his headache, he was gradually beginning to feel better and was ready for the long day ahead. He was anticipating his talk with Alex after they wrapped for the day, hoping she didn't have anything else to say to break his heart even more.

When the time finally came, he stood outside her apartment door, taking deep breaths to calm himself before, finally, knocking. When it opened a moment later, she greeted him with a smile when she saw him that time because he was sober now. Stepping aside to allow him in, she offered him a place to sit and something to drink.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, actually. I wanted to rush right over here."

"I have leftovers that are still warm, if you'd like them."

"What would I do without you, Alex?" He grinned as his stomach growled.

She went to the kitchen to take the food out of the fridge, removed the plastic wrap from the plate, and put it in the microwave to heat it up a bit more. He took a seat at the small table, and thanked her when she set the steaming dish in front of him. She also poured him a glass of wine to go with it.

Once he was delightfully full, they took their wine glasses into the living room to sit on the couch. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, both of them stealing nervous glances at the other. Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose before she began to speak.

"First of all, I want to apologize for leaving you that morning, and for telling you everything in a letter. I was a coward."

"It's alright. When I first read it, I wasn't angry or upset. I was actually happy for you. It's good that at least one of us is moving on with our lives."

"That's what I want to talk about. I, um... I broke off my engagement."

"You what?"

"When I got home, I had a good, long think and a very long talk with my fiance. I told him that, even though I loved him very much, there would be a huge piece of my heart that   
would always belong to you. It wouldn't be fair to him to marry a woman who was in love with someone else." Matt just sat and stared at her in disbelief. "Say some--"

She was cut off by his lips. It only took a second for the surprise to wear off and she immediately melted into him. His hands cupped her face gently, while her right hand held the back of his neck to let her fingers brush through his hair. She made the move to deepen the kiss, humming contentedly when she felt his familiar tongue tangle with her own.

"I want to hear you say it." He breathed against her lips two minutes later.

"I love you, Matt. I've loved you ever since that first night, I believe. No matter who I met, or how attracted to them I felt, they just weren't you."

"I've waited five long years to hear you say that."

"I just hope we can make this work." She chewed her lower lip nervously.

"We'll be just fine. I promise." He gave her another assuring kiss. "Would you stay with me?"

"Yes."

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. When they entered, he looked at her cautiously, silently asking for more. He got his answer when she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. He did the same with his t-shirt, then stepped closer to undo her jeans and let them fall down her legs. Alex undid his own fly to leave him in just his boxers.

Matt carefully lifted her up and laid her across the mattress, her curls fanning out beneath her head. He smiled as he rested on top of her, his hips cradled between her parted thighs. She teased his foot with her own and smiled when he nudged her back. They continued like that for a few more moments until his leg got tired and began to cramp, making her laugh playfully at his groan of pain that caused him to tickle her ribs until she screamed.

"Shhh, someone will think I'm killing you."

"Right, because everyone about to be murdered is laughing." She replied as she brushed away the few tears that had escaped from her laughter.

"I'd rather make you scream from something more pleasurable."

"You have." She smirked.

"Better not attempt that here."

"Why? Are you ashamed of being with me?" She teased.

"Of course not. I just don't want some idiot to call the police."

"Well, luckily for you, I'm in the mood for something slow. Make love to me, darling."

He kissed her then, softly but deeply. She hummed as she raised her hips until her groin came into contact with his semi-hard cock. He continued to grind against her until he was completely erect and could feel her warm wetness soaking through his boxers.

"You've ruined my knickers, Mr. Smith." She purred against his lips.

"I'll buy you a new pair." He replied.

"But then you'll know my size." She blushed.

"With your curves, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. Though, even if you were a size 12, I'd find you attractive."

"You're sweet."

"Because I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, would you mind showing me how much? Better yet, we'll both do the work."

Alex snuck out from underneath him to kneel on the mattress after removing her panties. He followed her lead as he took off his boxers and sat back down, his cock jutting proudly from between his legs. Reaching behind her back, she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor before straddling his thighs and slowly lowered herself onto his erection.

"I've always loved this position with you. You reach so deep inside me." She breathed as she began a slow pace.

"You also feel tighter when you're on top. It's no wonder I never lasted very long."

"It's alright. You were always quite thorough in finishing me off."

"Because you taste so good."

Alex kept her slow pace for another five minutes before she leaned back to lay down. Matt continued the speed she had set, and was rewarded with her wrapping her legs around his lower back as she moaned softly.

He pressed gentle kisses to her neck that traveled up to capture her lips. He didn't linger too long because he didn't want to muffle her sounds. She always made the best noises during sex, but the ones she was making now as they made love had to be the greatest ever.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"Say it again." He begged.

"I love you."

Alex repeated the declaration at least ten times before he allowed her to stop, pressing his lips to hers. Because his movements were slow enough, his pelvis rubbed against her clit with every inward thrust, and he could feel that she was getting close. Her legs were beginning to tremble and her inner muscles were pulsing around his cock.

"Fall apart for me, Alex." He breathed as he looked deep into her desire-filled eyes.

A gasp and moan left her throat as her orgasm rushed over her. Matt watched her face as it contorted with pleasure, which caused his own release not long after. All the other times he had seen her cum, he had to admit it was never as glorious as this. Maybe it was because she had finally told him about her feelings and he knew she would finally be his.

As they laid there in the afterglow, both still entwined with the other, they shared smiles and caresses as they caught their breath. Matt couldn't stop touching he face by stroking her cheek, or brushing errant curls out of her eyes. Alex's fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she stole loving kisses from him.

"Promise me things will always be like this." She said.

"I promise. I want to grow old with you."

"I'm already old, sweetie."

"And if you continue to age as well as you are, you'll be even more stunning when you're eighty, if that's possible." She giggled as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"How are we going to make the distance work?" She sighed.

"We can visit each other when we have the time, otherwise it'll be phone calls and video chats on Skype."

"It won't be the same."

"I know, but it's better than nothing. We can make it work, Alex."

They did make it work, despite the lonely nights and days. Matt visited her in LA whenever he had a few weeks off, and he was happy to finally meet her daughter, who was as wonderful as he always imagined. Salome like him as well, though was a bit confused that he was dating her mom now, but quickly warmed to the fact.

Once Matt had finished his run as the Doctor, he moved to California and into Alex's house. They had lived together for only a day before he asked her to marry him - to which she excitedly said yes. A month later, they had the ceremony, with Salome as a bridesmaid.

He continued to get roles for parts in films and she was so proud of his blossoming career, even though it was taking her away from him again. The times when he came home were worth the wait, though, and she did everything she could to make them extra special. The family of three couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you ask nicely, I'll write a follow-up chapter with a happier ending ;)


End file.
